Prior attempts in constructing modular towers have used flange connections or load-bearing bolts to hold portions of the tower together, however, the flange connections and the load-bearing bolts suffer from fatigue and may fail. Towers for wind turbines are subjected to near constant forces from the revolution of the turbine, which may break down the flange connections or load-bearing bolt connections. Further, the flange connections on large welded pieces are expensive and difficult to manufacture. The manufacturing tolerances for the flange connections are difficult to satisfy and result in limited commercial availability.
Other prior attempts in constructing towers have involved the use of lattice towers made from metal. However, such lattice towers suffer from numerous drawbacks, including significant labor cost for installation and maintenance of the tower. The lattice towers also require an excessive area of space for the base or ground-contacting portion of the lattice tower. The lattice towers also have a tendency to attract birds and other wildlife, as the lattice towers have a generally open construction, which provides habitat for the birds and animals. Further, the lattice towers do not provide a closed working space for technicians. The lattice towers also require ongoing maintenance in checking the tightness of the bolts that are used in the construction of the lattice tower.
Other towers have involved the use of concrete slabs in construction. However, such concrete towers weigh too much to be feasible.